Aim High, Shoot Low
by Rhadeya
Summary: After escaping to Mexico, Dom waits for Letty to join him...


Stars shine brightly overhead as I stand out beside the dirt road, waiting for you to come to me. I've stood here like this every night, hoping you'll find me, praying that you'll drive up the road and be with me again. The small village behind me is quiet; everyone here is sleeping tight while I wait in the darkness. The village elders have noticed me standing out here, night after night, and they ask me why I do what I do each night so I told them I'm waiting for you, waiting for love to return to my life. They told me that I was a fool to wait, that you'd never come, but I ignored them because I know our love is real. I told them you would find a way to be with me, that you'd track me down. somehow, someday. But there are no headlights on the road tonight, as there hasn't been each night for the last three months that I have waited, praying to see you car racing towards me.  
  
The minutes stretch into hours as the night races by and still nothing. By 4am I am exhausted and desperate for sleep but I remain here, just in case. I can only imagine where you are at the moment, but I hope you'll be with me soon. That last night we spent together, hours before everything went to hell, I wanted to ask you to marry me. It took me years to see it but you are the only woman I want, the one I want to bear our children, the one I want to grow old and die with. As I look up at the stars in the clear black velvet of the night, something catches my eye and I look back at the road. My mouth drops open as I see the sight I have prayed for since the fateful day I had to run.  
  
HEADLIGHTS!  
  
A car, speeding up the dirt road towards the village, the NOS enhanced engine roaring throatily as it races towards me. Tyres screech as the car draws up beside me, silence returning to the night as the engine is turned off. The door opens and there you are, stepping from the car with the same attitude you always project, confidence and arrogance oozing from every pore of your beautiful body. I note with interest that you're wearing a dress, instead of your usual jeans and crop top, but it just makes you look all the more beautiful. Smiling seductively, you sashay over to me, slipping you hands behind my head and puling my head down to kiss me soundly. I respond eagerly, this is what I've dreamt about for months. Gathering you into my arms, I kiss you passionately, my lips curving into a wide smile against the soft skin your neck as I hear you murmur the words "I love you Dominic."  
  
Suddenly a cold chill runs up my spine and I open my eyes, looking around wildly as I realise you're gone. I run over to where your car had been moments before but there's nothing there, no tyre marks in the dirt, nothing. I look down and the only footprints I see are my own, there is no sign of you anywhere. An hour passes as I search for you, for any sign that you were here with me, but there's nothing here. Confused at what is happening, at first I don't hear the cell in my pocket ringing. Pulling it from my jeans, I flip it open and hear Mia's voice on the other end. I can tell she's been crying, her voice is thick with grief and pain, and I can't quite make out what she's telling me. There is a moment of silence and then a male voice says my name. It takes a few seconds for me to recognise it, and I snarl angrily as the name comes to mind. Brian! I keep quiet, hoping he'll think the line is dead and hang up but he doesn't. Instead he repeats what Mia was trying to tell me and, for a few brief moments I want to laugh, until I register the grief in his voice. The cell drops from my numb fingers as their words finally hit home, crashing to the floor and breaking into pieces as I try to come to terms with what I've just been told.  
  
You're not coming to me. You never will be, because you dead.  
  
"I'm sorry Dom. Letty's dead, she succumbed to her injuries an hour ago," The words echo round my mind, but I don't understand. You were here with me an hour ago, how can you be dead? I thought you were getting better, that's what Mia had told me the last time I spoke to her. Has she been lying to me all this time, or did something happen to you to cause a re-lapse? Dropping to my knees in the dust of the Mexico desert, I close my eyes against the tears welling up, trying to deny the truth. I can't really feel anything, it's as though all emotion has been sucked out of my body as I reach behind me and pull the pistol from the waistband of my cargo pants.  
  
"I'm sorry Letty. If you'd had another night to give, I'd have another night to live but I can't live without you. I'm so sorry baby!" Tears fall unnoticed into the dirt as I try to make peace with your ghost, the gun heavy in my hand.  
  
A fragment of memory flashes into my mind; you, me and your father are out in the woods a few miles from your old house and he's teaching you how to hunt. "Aim high but shoot low Letty," he tells you, smiling as you fire a single shot and hit the bird you were aiming for. I can see your smile so clearly in the darkness of this desolate night, can smell your delicate perfume and feel your lips against mine. Looking down at the gun I'm holding, I can't remember cocking it but I don't really care about such trivial details as I raise it to my temple.  
  
"Aim high, shoot low." I murmur as my finger squeezes the trigger. 


End file.
